Shiverburn Galaxy
Go Back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Shiverburn Galaxy is a galaxy appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is similar to Freezeflame Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) as it revolves around the elements of fire and ice. Common enemies here are Octoombas. Items Planets Starting Planet The planet is completely covered in lava and is U-shaped. There is a volcano in the middle of the planet. The planet features platforms that slowly sinks in the lava if the player stands on it. There is a platform that takes the player to a Cloud Flower. However, the player can use the Cloud Flower nearby to get to the other Cloud Flower. Many Octoombas and Elite Octoombas try to hurt the player. Yellow spiked machines try to electrocute the player by shooting out an electric ring around it. There is a switch in the middle of a platform that instantly freezes the lava so the player walk on it. Near the end of the planet, the player can either take the Launch Star to the Lava Planet or the pipe behind it to the Underground Ice Rink. Underground Ice Rink This area is only accessed during The Chimp's Ultimate Skating Challenge mission. It is basically the exact same ice rink from the Freezy Flake Galaxy's mission. There are 9 holes in the ground and The Chimp challenges Mario to get 600 points by defeating Gummits. Lava Planet The planet is basically one huge ball of magma. There are rock platforms that float around in a circular manner to help the player get across. Many Octoombas are on the platforms, though. If the player stays on the platforms for too long, they will be dragged into the lava. After the first half of the planet, there is an area with three coconuts, two Octoombas and a treasure chest. The player can open the chest with a coconut for a 1-Up Mushroom. The second half is generally the same as the first half except that there are now meteors falling down and the platforms are smaller. There is another 1-Up Mushroom found at the end. The Launch Star will take the player to the Icy Hot Planet. The Comet Medal is also near the Launch Star. Hot and Cold Planet The planet is a fusion of both ice and magma. When the player first lands, they should notice a long road covered in ice. However, meteors bombard the path and create molten fire puddles that will burn the player if they touch it. The player will need to navigate around the puddles while avoiding getting burnt, falling off, or being hit by the Elite Octoombas. At the end of the path, the player will need to defeat five gray Octoombas in order to proceed. At then next part, ice will drop from the sky and form a temporary path to the Launch Star. The player should quickly skate on this to Prince Pikante's Planet. Prince Pikante's Planet This is a generally small planet. It is completely covered in ice and is has a close resemblance to a peanut shape. There is a fence around it so the player will not fall off. Prince Pikante is fought on this planet. This planet is also used as the sole planet for the Octo-Army Icy Rainbow Romp, where many different Octoombas appear. However, during the said mission, there is no fence. Stars (Missions) Regular Stars Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood The player lands on a sinking platform on the Starting Planet. The player should jump on a moving platform while trying not to fall into the lava or get hit by an Octoomba's rock. When the platform is acrtivated after the player lands on it, it starts to move towards a Cloud Flower. Once the player becomes Cloud Mario/Luigi, the switch is visible in the distance. Ground Pounding the switch freezes the lava and allows the player to skate on it. On the way to the Launch Star, there are Elite Octoombas and Spiked Sentry Beams. At the Lava Planet, the player should traverse circling platforms. As the player progresses, the platforms get smaller. The Launch Star takes the player to the Icy Hot Planet. The player needs to skate along the path while avoiding meteors and Elite Ocotoombas. The player can get a Life Mushroom by breaking open the Item Crystal. The player then needs to defeat five Octopuses and 3 Elite Octoombas to progress. In the next part, the player needs to wait for the ice crystals to make safe platforms over lava in order to progress. The Launch Star should take the player to a Starshroom with a Midway Point and a Luma Shop. The Launch Star on the Starshroom takes the player to Prince Pikante. The player needs to bash him with three coconuts. After Pikante's defeat, the Power Star appears and the player receives the star. Comet Stars Octo-Army Icy Rainbow Romp The player has 50 seconds to defeat 25 Octoombas and five Octoguys on Prince Pikante's Planet using the Rainbow Star. There are no edges on the planet, so the player should be careful not to get to close to the edge. Skating is needed to complete this. Hidden Stars The Chimp's Ultimate Skating Challenge Players should enter the Warp Pipe in the Starting Planet behind the Launch Star to be transported to the Undeground Ice Rink. Inside here, The Chimp will challenge players to defeat Gummits for points. The objective is exactly the same as the last one except they have to score 600 points by hitting green and gold Gummits and avoiding the purple spiked ones. Players only has 40 seconds to achieve the goal. If they achieve a score of 600 or better, the Power Star is theirs. Green Stars Green Star 1 The players will redo the Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood mission. However, when players freeze the lava, they should notice that the volcano will freeze as well, stopping the lava from flowing. Players must climb to the top of the volcano using the Cloud Flower to grab the first Green Star. Green Star 2 Players will redo the Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood mission. However, players should make their way all the way to the Lava Planet. At the end of the planet, there is a 1-Up Mushroom. To the right of the mushroom is the Green Star. Green Star 3 Players will need to have the Cloud Flower for this Green Star. Players will need to make their way with the Cloud Flower to the Icy Hot Planet. They should notice a cloud with a 1-Up Mushroom on it. Players will need to create at least one cloud to get the Green Star located directly above it. If players doesn't have at least one cloud or doesn't have the Cloud Mario/Luigi power-up, the Green Star cannot be obtained.